Erdyr
Erdyr is one of the provinces of Gath, located farthest southeast. It is the homeland of the Tatlian and the non-indigenous Elves. It's cities are Elden, Raerti, Olmo, and Nortel, and has many villages. The province is very forested and swampy, and mountainous to the north, however there are deserts on the other side of them. It borders Hjolfris and Yargundel (across the Great Neld). The Islands of Neryn are part of Erdyr, but are a federation, with the city of Ki'dek. Its current leader is Council Grandmaster Namil Arreus of House Durothil. Overview History The region where Erdyr is was first originally inhabited by the Tatlian race. Tatli had many tribes that controlled regions and warred for thousands of years. As a tribal people, they did not advance very much in this time. Their kingdom was also small and weak, with unadvanced weaponry. In PN 3000, a mass migration of elves landed on the east shores of Erdyr in large boats. Tatlian tribes met them, but forced them to stay on the shore for many years. Eventually, the Tatli would allow the elves to move in further and live with them, but only if the elves would teach them some of their magical powers they never seen before. The elves did so, but were still segregated and only allowed to live on reservations. In PN 2770, a large war broke out between elves and Tatli for many years. In the end, elves conquered the whole region with their superior powers. However, they allowed the Tatli to live among them, and even taught them some magic skills, which would later spread throughout the rest of Gath. They would then name the region Erdyr, meaning "second" in Elvish. After the elves conquered Erdyr, the Tatli relocated to the small islands below Erdyr, the Islands of Neryn. Here, they built a city and made it their new home, along with the southern shore of Erdyr. In 1E 1, human warrior Neldeth conquered all of Gath, including Erdyr, who chose to surrender rather than fight and die. From then on, they usually stayed with the Empire. Geography Erdyr has vast forests, with marshes and swamps within them. There are small mountain ranges to the north. On the north of those, however, are dense hot deserts, which border the Great Neld. Most Erdyrans looking to cross over to Yargundel take this route. Erdyr has a very damp climate as well, and it rains a lot. Culture and Government There are two distinct cultures in Erdyr; Elven and Tatlian. Elven culture is very Victorian-styled, civilized, and intelligent, focusing much on magic and their god Urcil. Tatli culture is very rugged and individual, yet tranquil. They love to sail and fish, live along the water in wooden shacks, and generally have large family clans. Both races are religious. The government of Erdyr is organized into three political House councils; House Morthil, House Hyrin, and House Durothil. The leader of the council is the Council Grandmaster, who is elected by the Houses and recognized as leader of Erdyr (through influence). The Islands of Neryn have a federal government of their own, independent of the House councils (but are still under their control). It is led by a Tatlian Chief. The military of Erdyr is the Erdyran Legion, comprised of well-trained mages and battlemages, of both races. Though it is not used much, as Erdyr tries to avoid conflict, it is still considered one of the strongest armies on Gath. Locations Cities/Villages * Elden * Raerti * Nortel * Olmo * Ki'dek * Bjorn Ridge * Ashrati Village * Hobbi Dungeons/Caves * Giant's Lair Landmarks *Shrine of Urcil Category:Provinces Category:Locations Category:Erdyr